Hanami anticipado
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: A las flores de cerezo les gusta nacer para presenciar aquellos momentos donde una pequeña luz se alza en medio de todo lo demás. Pequeños momentos de esperanza son preciados para ellas.[Para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8. Por el cumpleaños de Takeru]


Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Nota:** El 13 de marzo es cumpleaños de Takeru. Sip. Así lo decretamos y lo predicamos xDDD Si no me creen, pasen por el topic Takari y los convenceremos ;)

 **Nota 2:** El mes de marzo es un mes muy bonito para visitar Tokio-Japón, ya que a finales de ese mes y a principios de abril se puede disfrutar de las flores de cerezo, las cuales tienen un tiempo de vida de tan solo dos semanas. Esta festividad es muy famosa en Japón y la llaman _hanami_.

 **Nota 3:** El 14 de marzo, un día después del cumpleaños de Takeru, es el Día Blanco. Una festividad parecida a San Valentín, donde ahora son los hombres quienes tienen que regalar chocolates a las mujeres ;) (En pocas palabras, hora de la venganza jajaja)

Siento haber dejado tantas notas, pero creo que eran interesantes y además importantes. Ahora sí, ya no molesto más.

* * *

 _A las flores de cerezo les gusta nacer para presenciar aquellos momentos donde una pequeña luz se alza en medio de todo lo demás. Pequeños momentos de esperanza son preciados para ellas._

 ** _._**

 _ **Hanami**_ **anticipado**

 **.**

 _Después de otra derrota contra BlackWarGreymon, miraron el atardecer con sus digimon, a la orilla del mar._

— _Sabes una cosa, Iori. La vida no es buena ni mala, simple y sencillamente, la vida es maravillosa._

Sus dedos dejaron de escribir. Takeru torció sus labios en una sonrisa al recordar lo que él mismo había dicho años atrás. En ese momento poco sabría lo que viviría de ahí en adelante. Todos aquellos momentos de felicidad y también de dolor.

Tristeza y alegría; miedo y victoria; risas y llanto. Todo eso formaba parte de la vida y ahora también parte de él.

Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, ya en ese momento tenía mucho camino recorrido: Días livianos, como también muy oscuros. Unos llenos de sol, donde había podido correr sin preocupaciones. Otros sin embargo, muy difíciles. Solo la luz le dio la fuerza para hallar su esperanza y seguir luchando.

Tomó el borrador de sus escritos, lo que significaba una vida y media de aventuras, y las barajeó entre sus manos.

—La vida es ciertamente maravillosa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Takeru no recuerda su primer cumpleaños, por supuesto, pero el primer cumpleaños que recuerda tuvo un sabor muy agridulce para un niño de tan solo cinco años.

—Mamá, quiero ver a mi hermano y a papá.

La culpa pintó el rostro de Natsuko. Se abrazó a sí misma y se inclinó para sonreírle a su niño.

—Los verás, Takeru —mintió—. Te llevaré a verlos muy pronto.

—Pero quiero verlos hoy, si quieres ese puede ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—No, Takeru. Hoy festejaremos tú y yo. Será divertido, ¿está bien? ¿Serás un buen niño?

— _Sí_.

Natsuko sintió como la culpa le perforaba el estómago, ningún niño debería tener la voz tan apagada en el día de su cumpleaños. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente y llevó a su hijo al parque, esperando poder mostrarle el nacimiento de las flores de cerezo. Pero no fue como deseó, aún no era tiempo de que florecieran. Como lo suponía, ese año no ocurriría un milagro.

—¿Qué sucede mamá, estás triste?

—Claro que no —respondió de inmediato—, es solo que quería mostrarte algo especial.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Verás, Takeru. El día en el que naciste, las flores de cerezo también lo hicieron. Fue un milagro, porque todos decían que nacerían mucho después.

—¿En serio pasó eso?

—Sí, las flores nacieron un poco antes para poder verte.

—Pero hoy no han florecido —dijo, mientras veía los árboles aún sin color.

—Escucha Takeru —le pidió y sus ojos azules se posaron en él con cariño—. No importa lo que los demás digan, siempre debes creer que podremos volver a ver un _hanami_ anticipado. Los milagros existen, no dudes en creer en ellos. Nunca te rindas al pensar que las cosas pueden mejorar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La estación donde lo esperaban, era la siguiente…

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba un poco tenso, sus ojos azules estaban más atentos de lo normal, al igual que sus oídos. No quería perderse, no después de lo que les pasó al volver del Digimundo, no después de la promesa que le hizo a su madre, ni mucho menos al saber lo que le esperaba al llegar. Estaba emocionado. Ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que los vio.

De un momento para el otro, sintió como la velocidad bajaba y pronto escuchó el aviso, desde los altavoces, de que había llegado. Bajó de su asiento ansioso y se movió a las puertas que se abrieron para él.

—¡Takeru!

Al alzar la vista, vio a Taichi sonreí, mientras agitaba una mano enérgicamente para que lo viera. A su lado, estaban los demás.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron todos.

Sus pies no lo pudieron evitar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas al encuentro de los demás. Taichi fue quién lo esperó con los brazos abiertos y lo alzó mientras Takeru reía de felicidad.

En verdad tenía muchas, muchas ganas de verlos, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Este había sido su deseo para el día de su cumpleaños.

—Has crecido, Takeru —le dijo Sora, inclinándose solo un poco para estar a su altura.

—Es verdad —aseguró Joe.

—No, no lo creo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Pero aún así, creces rápido —dijo Mimi.

Takeru vio a su alrededor y sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Él nos llamó y nos pidió que te esperáramos —explicó Koushiro—, dijo que se atrasaría un poco.

—Ya veo…

—Pero no te preocupes, Yamato debe tener sus razones —le aseguró Sora.

—Ya sabes como es —se quejó Taichi—. Yamato siempre es muy complicado con este tipo de cosas. Además, nosotros estamos contigo, ¿no es verdad?

—Es cierto.

Takeru volvió a sonreír y entonces una bolsa de regalo obstruyó su visión.

—Esto lo compramos con mi hermano, esperamos que te guste.

El rostro sonriente de Hikari apareció a un costado de la bolsa. Los ojos de Takeru brillaron de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, Hikari, Taichi.

El regalo no era ningún misterio para nadie. Cuando se trataba de un presente de Taichi, en forma de esfera, ya podías darte una idea de lo que era. Por eso fue realmente una sorpresa para todos, cuando el balón no resultó ser de futbol, sino de basquetbol.

—Fue idea de Hikari —explicó Taichi— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar un poco, muchachos?

—¡Sí!

A todos les pareció una buena idea. Era sábado y época de primavera. Cerca de la estación, había un lugar dónde podrían jugar, el parque que los acogía siempre. Todos sabían que ese era el lugar donde Yamato esperaba a Takeru, junto a su regalo. Cuando llegaron y los ojos azules se encontraron, una vez más sus pies no pudieron evitarlo, inquietos fueron al encuentro de su hermano.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Takeru.

—¡Hermano, viniste! —Y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que vine.

La risa de Takeru volvió a inundar el día.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al notar que al lado de Yamato, había algo grande, algo con una cubierta que ocultaba un objeto extraño.

—Es tu regalo, es una bicicleta.

—¿En serio?

—Es mi bicicleta, de hecho. Quiero que la tengas. Ya eres grande y podrás usarla.

—¡Muchas gracias, hermano!

Ese día, todos estuvieron juntos, como hace meses no ocurría. Todo ese tiempo se extrañaron. Más que nada, extrañaron mucho a Takeru, porque era el único que vivía lejos. Por eso ese día, jugaron basquetbol y pasearon en bicicleta. Tuvieron un picnic y recordaron aquellos momentos en el Digimundo donde actuaron como familia, como _su familia_.

Pero la tarde llegó muy pronto y con ella el atardecer. El silencio se apoderó de ellos, ninguno estaba preparado para otra despedida.

Fue Hikari quien rompió el silencio.

—Mi madre dice que el día en el que nací, las estrellas y la luna brillaron más que nunca, por eso me pusieron Hikari ¿Sabes cómo fue el día que naciste?

—¿El día que nací? —Takeru pensó y lo recordó—. ¡Sí! Ese año, las flores de cerezo nacieron un poco antes. Mamá dice que fue como un milagro, porque decían que nacerían después.

—¡Increíble ¿Crees que vuelva a ocurrir?!

—Sí, volverá a ocurrir —No dudó en decir y se separó un poco de los demás—. Bueno, ya es momento de que me vaya, mi mamá estará preocupada.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Yamato.

—No es necesario, volveré a visitarlos pronto.

—Takeru…

—Veamos como nacen las flores de cerezo el siguiente año.

Su sonrisa era brillante, como siempre, no quería despedirse de ellos triste. Debía confiar en que las cosas mejorarían.

—Sí —le apoyó Hikari—. El próximo año, veamos el comienzo del _hanami_ en tu cumpleaños.

—Es una promesa —les aseguró Takeru y entonces corrió lejos de ellos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ese año, su madre le había hecho una torta de cumpleaños. La comieron juntos en el desayuno y un poco después fue a almorzar con su padre y hermano. Después volvió a casa, pero no precisamente a ella. La noche anterior había recibido una llamada y una petición de verse en la tarde que no podía negar, no sabiendo de antemano lo que le esperaba.

Esperando en la calle, Takeru lo notó. Atrás habían quedado los días fríos y era un alivio, porque ese invierno en especial, había sido muy duro, sin mencionar las batallas y el fin de su segundo ciclo de aventuras.

Aún se sentía todo un poco extraño. Parecido a la última vez. Solo que en esta oportunidad, ya no era solo la esperanza de volver a ver a Patamon lo que lo mantenía en pie, era la convicción de que el mundo real y el Digimundo, de alguna forma, estaban más unidos de lo que se imaginaba.

Aún confiaba en que todo estaría bien.

Respiró el aire fresco de la primavera y en pocos segundos, logró ver a Iori corriendo hacia él.

—Muy buenos días Takeru —se inclinó en reverencia—, espero tengas un feliz cumpleaños. Discúlpame por molestarte en este día, pero no tenía a quien más recurrir.

—Gracias y no te preocupes Iori. Anoche me sorprendiste un poco, es raro que tú me pidas este tipo de favores ¿De qué se trata?

—Pues verás… —Levantó el rostro contrariado—. Mañana es 14 de marzo.

—Oh —Takeru lo entendió—. El Día Blanco.

Así que su amigo sí necesitaba ayuda.

—Sí. Me preguntaba si…

—Quieres que te ayude a comprar chocolates, claro.

—¿En serio? —Sonó sorprendido y aliviado a la vez—. Muchas gracias.

—No hay problema, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también debo comprar algunos chocolates.

Cerca de su edificio, había un lugar donde podrían comprarlos, así que se dirigieron hacia allá.

—Dime algo —pidió Takeru—, ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a comprarle chocolates?

—Pues cuando nos hacen un regalo, debemos dar de vuelta otro, si es posible, de mayor valor que el original. Eso es lo que dice mi abuelo.

—Ya veo, así que ella te regaló algo especial en San Valentín —adivinó—, y ahora quieres devolverle el detalle. Eres muy amable, Iori.

—No es solo eso…

—¿Eh? —Takeru giró a ver a su amigo que tenía la cara completamente sonrojada—. Ya veo, la chica te gusta.

—No lo digas, por favor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es vergonzoso.

—No tiene nada de malo —sonrió— Mira, ya llegamos—indicó.

Ambos entraron a la tienda que les dio la bienvenida con el sonar de una campanilla. Frente a ellos un increíble mundo de dulce. Había de todo, desde caramelos, hasta gomas de azúcar y por supuesto, mucho chocolate.

—Buenos días —saludó la encargada de la tienda—. ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

—¿Qué planeas comprarle? —preguntó Takeru.

—No lo sé. La costumbre es regalar chocolate blanco, ¿no es cierto?

—No —explicó la vendedora—. Se dice que si alguien te regala galletas, significa que te están diciendo "te quiero" mientras que unos dulces significan "me gustas". El chocolate blanco significa "podemos ser amigos". Lo que vayas a comprar, debe ser de acuerdo a los sentimientos que quieras transmitirle.

—Es algo difícil de decidir.

—No lo es —le aseguró, Takeru—. Deme diez chocolates blancos de estos —le pidió a la vendedora, mostrándole unos en forma de corazón.

—¿¡Comprarás tantos?!

—Es de buena educación regalar de vuelta a las personas que lo hicieron en San Valentín, ¿No es cierto? Fuiste tú quién me lo dijo —Volvió a la vitrina y sus ojos hallaron algo que le llamó la atención—. También deme uno de estos —pidió, indicando detrás de la vitrina—. ¿Ya te disidiste? —le preguntó girando para encontrarse con él.

—Eh… Sí.

Después de muchos sonrojos, al final los dos elegidos salieron de la tienda.

—Espero que las cosas salgan bien entre esa chica y tú.

—No es algo tan importante… Solo retribuyo la gentileza que tuvo conmigo. Al igual que tú —señaló, viendo la gran bolsa de compras que llevaba Takeru—. Por cierto, vi que compraste diez chocolates blancos, pero también compraste algo diferente ¿Qué es?

—Ah, sí. Lo que sucede es que a Hikari no le gusta el chocolate blanco, vi unos dulces en forma de gato y pensé que sería buena idea comprárselos.

—Ya veo, pero los dulces…

—Será mejor que nos démonos prisa, Iori. Se está haciendo tarde.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ioir, de pronto ansioso—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Algo así —le sonrió—. Nos están esperando, ¿no es cierto?

Iori paró en seco y su mirada asustada se dirigió a su amigo.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? Se supone que era una sorpresa. Les dije desde un principio que no podría mentirte.

—No te preocupes Iori, no me mentiste. Realmente necesitabas ayuda, ¿no es verdad? Además, no tienes la culpa. En realidad es Daisuke quien es pésimo guardando secretos.

Takeru rió al recordar al segundo líder más despistado de la historia. Por su comportamiento tan extraño, dedujo de inmediato que sus amigos le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa.

—No digamos nada, ¿sí? —Le guiño un ojo e hizo una señal de silencio.

Ciertamente todos se cabrearían mucho si supieran que la boca suelta de Daisuke lo había dicho todo, la otra noche comprando cosas en la tienda de Miyako. Por supuesto que él pensó que Takeru no había entendido lo que dijo.

Poco tiempo después, Koushiro los llamó, pidiéndoles que pasaran por su casa por asuntos importantes del Digimundo. Takeru se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó y todos gritaron: ¡Sorpresa!

—Ya lo sabías, ¿no? —le preguntó Hikari tiempo después, cuando al fin pudo tener un momento a solas con él, en el balcón de la casa de Koushiro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Daisuke me contó que casi lo arruina la otra noche, no le dije nada, pero supuse que te habías dado cuenta.

Takeru rió como respuesta, pero Hikari no estaba nada feliz.

—No te preocupes —le pidió—, igual lo disfruté mucho. La torta que me preparaste estuvo deliciosa.

—¿Aunque se me quemara un poco? —le preguntó.

Hikari en verdad estaba desanimada, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, sentía que todo había salido mal.

—Hikari —la llamó y esperó a que lo mirara—. En verdad me gustó mucho tu regalo de cumpleaños, estuvo delicioso. Gracias.

Takeru estaba siendo honesto y Hikari pudo al fin sonreír.

—Hablando de regalos —dijo, haciendo señal para que lo esperara mientras buscaba en su bolsa de compras—. Aquí está, esto es para ti.

Takeru le entregó una caja, bellamente decorada por una tela con diseños de flores de cerezo. Hikari alzó la mirada sin entender.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, pero mañana es el Día blanco y como lo tengo aquí, prefiero dártelo ahora.

—No era necesario Takeru, pero muchas gracias.

—Después de la linda bufanda que me tejiste para San Valentín, solo quería darte algo especial para el Día Blanco.

Antes de que Hikari pudiera ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, la puerta corrediza se deslizó.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —se quejó Daisuke—. Aunque sea tu cumpleaños, no permitiré que te me adelantes, Takeru. ¡Hikari, yo también te compré algo! Algo muy especial, pero te lo daré el día de mañana, como debe ser —su mirada de rencor fue de nuevo a Takeru—, no como el señor listo que se adelanta a los demás.

La risa de Takeru se escuchó de nuevo. Daisuke le divertía mucho.

—No te preocupes —le pidió Takeru—. También tengo uno para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Takeru buscó en su bolsa de compras una caja de chocolates blancos, en forma de corazón.

—Sí. Toma. También tengo para los demás.

Daisuke no entendía nada.

—Eres tan raro, Takeru. Se supone que es tu cumpleaños y nosotros te tenemos que dar regalos. Además, no soy una chica.

—¿En serio? —rió.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era primavera de nuevo, los árboles de cerezo estaban una vez más, listos para florecer. Hoy tenía clases, aunque sería el último día, ya que se avecinaba un festival en el instituto para festejar el _hanami_.

La campana sonó y agarró sus cosas para retirarse. Cerca de su bicicleta, estaba Hikari, justo como lo esperaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Takeru —le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, y… ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

Hikari abrió sus ojos en asombro, no esperaba que fuera tan directo. Su corazón se aceleró y entonces sus cejas se juntaron en enfado y sus labios se fruncieron.

A Takeru esto le parecía muy gracioso.

—Este año no te regalaré nada —avisó.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó de buen humor— Si ya te dije lo que quería.

Hikari se volvió a sorprender y esta vez se sonrojó.

—No-te-re-ga-la-ré-na-da.

—Que mala.

Hikari suspiró, hoy Takeru se encontraba de muy buen humor, eso le alegraba, pero al contrario, ella estaba muy preocupada, ansiosa, demasiado nerviosa. Ambos sacaron sus bicicletas y comenzaron a caminar. Hablaron un poco de todo y de los planes de esta noche. Con cada año, todos estaban más ocupados, pero nunca dejaban de verse para un cumpleaños.

Un cumpleaños…

—Takeru… —le dijo después de un tiempo— ¿No podrías haber elegido algo más normal? Te podría haber comprado lo que quisieras.

—Fuiste tú la que me preguntó qué quería de regalo de cumpleaños y no quiero nada que se pueda comparar.

Hikari volvió a suspirar, este asunto la tenía muy ansiosa. Su bicicleta paró. Takeru vio la preocupación en su compañera y se apiadó un poco de ella. Después de todo, hoy estaba de buen humor y no quería verla así. Su mirada fue al frente, al cruzar la calle estaba aquel parque que los acobijó tantas veces cuando eran niños. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ocurrírsele una idea.

—Hagamos un trato, vez la colina que hay ahí —le indicó.

—Sí... —respondió confundida.

—Tienes una bicicleta y yo también. Tengamos una competencia. Si ganas, no te reclamaré nada ¿Trato?

Hikari se sorprendió de nuevo, pero ésta vez el fuego Yagami se prendió en su mirada.

—Trato.

No importaba nada, Hikari no perdería. Nunca le daría "eso" a Takeru.

Ambos cruzaron la calle y se acomodaron en sus posiciones. Takeru se estaba debatiendo entre dejarla ganar o no. Parte de él deseaba mucho su regalo de cumpleaños, pero la otra parte, prefería verla tranquila. Dos bienes irreconciliables. Quizás lo mejor era una competencia limpia.

—En sus marcas. Listos… ¡Ya!

Hikari pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas y a pesar de lucir tan frágil, dejó una estela de polvo para su contrincante. Takeru no lo podía creer, no la había visto con esa pasión desde que Angewomon había peleado contra _LadyDevimon_. Y eso, daba miedo.

Takeru perdió, por supuesto, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eres muy decidida… cuando te lo… propones —dijo entre jadeos.

—Es que… no permitiré que lo leas —explicó, bajando de su bicicleta, con el corazón aún en la garganta.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

—Eso no lo sabrás.

Hikari sonrió con una tranquilidad refrescante. Takeru rió con diversión.

—Estás siendo mala y en el día de mi cumpleaños.

Las facciones de Hikari se suavizaron. Todo era culpa de Taichi.

Era cierto que el hecho de que Takeru quiera leer la primera historia que ella había escrito, la historia del Señor Duffy, le irritaba y avergonzaba a niveles impensables ¡Era casi humillante ante las cosas que él escribía! Pero era su cumpleaños…

—Takeru…

Ese día, Hikari estiró sus manos cuando él aún estaba en su bicicleta y sostuvo su rostro con tal dulzura que Takeru no comprendió como quemaban tanto. Ese día recibió un pequeño beso como regalo de cumpleaños. Sus labios como mariposas, dejaron muestras de su amor y un sonrojo mayor en sus mejillas del que hubiera tenido si hubiera cumplido la petición de Takeru.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró.

La mariposa de sus labios se traslado a su estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron y la vio brillando. Detrás de ella, para su sorpresa, un espectáculo rosado.

—Hikari, mira —le pidió, señalando detrás de ella.

Ese año, las flores de cerezo nacieron el 13 de marzo. Un poco antes de la fecha señalada por los pronósticos. De pequeños, Hikari y él habían esperado cada año a que florecieran antes de lo indicado, pero siempre se tardaban un poco más en florecer. Hasta ese día, nunca perdieron la fe.

Pero las flores de cerezo, únicamente nacían antes para ver un destello de luz y verdadera esperanza.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ese año, las flores de cerezo tardarían en nacer. Takeru lo sabía, lo sentía. Su alma carecía de esperanza. Los milagros, de pronto, parecían cuentos de niños. Por eso estaba ahí, en aquella colina, para recordar que las vio nacer hace cinco años en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando se supone que no deben nacer. Necesitaba estar ahí para recargarse y continuar de ahí en adelante.

Observó los árboles durante un tiempo, sin importarle cuánto realmente. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, cuando sería la próxima vez que volvería a ver esos árboles.

Solo el sonido de una cámara lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

Aunque no tenía ganas, sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—No es mi cumpleaños.

—Pero lo será.

Hikari se acercó a él y quiso tomar su mano, entonces la llevó hasta su mejilla. Aún era invierno y extrañaría el calor de Takeru.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo en bicicleta conmigo? —le preguntó, los ojos azules se sorprendieron.

—Pensé que me propondrías otra competencia —sonrió con algo de buen humor—. Me pregunto que podría ganar esta vez.

Hikari sonrió. Lo que Takeru decía no tenía sentido. Fue ella quien ganó en esa oportunidad.

—Quién sabe. Concédeme mi deseo y quizás te de algo a cambio.

Takeru nunca le negaría algo, sin importar lo que ganaría a cambio. Subió a su bicicleta y Hikari se acomodó detrás de él. El aire era frió, el viento les cortaba la cara. Hikari lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó sus tristezas en la espalda de su protector.

—Hikari… tengo miedo.

—No temas —le pidió sin darle la cara, su mirada también temía— ¿Aún crees que podremos ver las flores de cerezo nacer en tu cumpleaños?

—Sí.

—Entonces nos volveremos a ver —le aseguró y luego con algo de timidez, añadió—: La historia del Señor Duffy está en tu maleta, la puedes leer mientras estés lejos.

—¿Qué?

La bicicleta perdió velocidad y buscó el rostro juguetón de Hikari. Takeru carcajeó.

—No te puedes burlar —le regañó.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

—También me la tienes que devolver, no es un regalo.

A Takeru le costó decir las próximas palabras, no le gustaba mentir, pero aún tenía un poco de esperanza.

—Lo prometo.

Después de ese paseo en bicicleta, Hikari pudo dejar ir a Takeru a Francia. Sabía que él estaría bien. Takeru era fuerte, pero no como Taichi o Yamato. Takeru poseía una fuerza diferente, nunca se rendía al creer que todo podía mejorar y contra eso, ningún obstáculo podía prevalecer. Cuando Takeru decía que todo iba a estar bien, podía creerle. En sus ojos no había mentira, solo promesa y esperanza. Fuerza para seguir adelante.

Mientras él siguiera creyendo, ella no dejaría de brillar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Después de escribir un poco más. La puerta de su habitación de pronto se abrió y apareció uno de sus más fieles amigos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takeru!

—¡Patamon!

Takeru acogió a su digimon en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, como siempre lo hacía. Esta vez, fue una sorpresa tenerlo en casa. Takeru podía adivinar que era uno de sus regalos y ya estaba agradecido antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué hacías Takeru? —preguntó, levantado su mirada azul.

—Nada importante. Terminaba de escribir algo que recordé de hace años. ¿Recuerdas las batallas contra BlackWarGreymon?

—Sí, al final él nos ayudó.

—A veces la vida te sorprende. Sabes una cosa Patamon, la vida no es buena ni mala, es simple y sencillamente, maravillosa.

—Lo sé —le sonrió y vio las hojas de aquellas aventuras desparramadas por todo el escritorio—. Todavía no logras terminarlo, ¿verdad?

—Aún me faltan cosas —admitió—. Fue una vida llena de emociones, tantas, que no sé por cual comenzar. A veces, me cuesta poner todo en orden.

—Deja de escribir y vamos a pasear.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¡A dónde tú quieras!

Patamon hablaba de querer pasear, pero se acarició contra su regazo y se acomodó mejor, placido de encontrarse, una vez más, en la calidez del abrazo de su compañero. Takeru sonrió. El reencuentro después de la separación, siempre había sido muy reconfortante. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Luego, irían a dar un paseo en bicicleta y le contaría a Patamon de la última vez que vio un _hanami_ anticipado. Pero ahora, se quedarían así, solo por un poco más de tiempo. Nunca se sabía cuando tendrían que volver a separarse.

La vida era una sorpresa, llena de tantos cambios…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pasaron catorce años desde la última vez que las flores de cerezo nacieron antes de lo pronosticado. Hikari estaba sola, viendo el espectáculo de las flores al nacer un trece de marzo. Era precioso y estaba esperando por él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que volvería?

Hikari giró para verlo y sus manos dejaron caer el peso de su cámara sobre su cuello.

—Tú… me lo enseñaste.

—He vuelto, Hikari. _Todo estará bien._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

¡Fin!

Creo que me quedó un poco cliché, pero del cliché vivimos algunos jajaja

En fin, me voy a comer y a dormir que lo necesito, si ven errores incoherentes por ahí, es la falta de sueño xD. Luego tengo que estudiar todo lo que no he estudiado y a ponerme al día en todo lo que necesito ponerme al día, así que deséenme suerte. Pero estoy feliz, Takeru es un personaje que me ha inspirado tanto en la vida, que se merecía esto y quizás mucho más.

En fin. A todos los que leen, y por qué no, a Hikari y a Takeru, se los quiere mucho.

Feliz cumpleaños, Takeru.


End file.
